Music of Mew Mew Power
Team Up Opening Song Singer: Bree Sharp Na, Na , Na, Na, Na Na, Na, Na, Na, Na I didn't count on this Before my very first kiss This isn't the path we choose But there's so much we could lose Team up! (Team up!) Are you up for it? Put your hand in mine, it's the perfect fit Team up! (Team up!) 'Cause it's up to us But it's hard to save the world when you're falling in love (Na, Na, Na, Na, Na) If we band together like birds of a feather We'll be friends forever, Going up, up, up! Team up! 'Cause it's not too late We can save the day if we collaborate Team up! (Team up!) 'Cause it's up to us But it's hard to save the world Yeah, it's hard to save the world when you're falling in love Na, Na, Na, Na, Na Animal Instinct 1st Transformation Song Singer: Bree Sharp It's not how we dress Or what we possess From the very start It was there in our heart When we get together We know what to do 'Cause me plus you equals mew mew We've got the animal instinct Nothing can stand in our way We've got the animal instinct We can change the world if we start today We can change the world if we start today (Change the world!) We've got the animal instinct! Supernatural 2nd transformation Song Singer: Bree Sharp Everything's changing overnight You're telling me it's just not right Where's the girl you used to know? She's better than ever, so come on let's go! It's supernatural (it's what we are) Supernatural (we've come this far) Supernatural, it's understood You've gotta believe a little change is good You've gotta believe a little change is supernatural Oh, oh, oh Dance Another Day Insert theme from Episode 9 Singer: Mollie Weaver I remember when your smile was just enough Things were simple then, you were not so tough. I miss the times when you would say, "C'mon and dance another day." If you could trust yourself to see; And if you could give yourself some room to run free For a moment, remember when... I know that you would come back again. Crush Insert theme from Episode 16 Singer: Mollie Weaver After all, the friends I've made I really thought I had everything Then I saw you And you could read me too I never felt such a rush Could this be more than a crush? Here I stand, trying to express I really just wanna show you how you make me feel So I wrapped it in a meal And I was in such a rush Could this be more than a crush? Before you came along, I never thought I'd find Someone who understood and had their own mind Before you came along, I never would have dreamed The way it really was, was solely how it seemed From the start, you read me like a book The first time I looked into your eyes, to my surprise I never looked behind I never said "What's the rush?" I never said "What's the rush?" Maybe it was only a crush Lucky Me Insert theme from Episode 23 Singer: Bree Sharp Lucky Me I met you And you swept me off of my feet Now I don't know what to do Oh, I never met anyone, oh, so sweet So I just, have to find a way To show you that I just cant say Lucky me Lucky me I met you I met you Zoey's Theme Insert from Episode 1 (Episode 12) It's Here Singer: Bree Sharp It's here (It's here) It's now (It's now) And it's all gonna come together somehow This time (This time!) You'll see (You'll see!) That it's all gonna come together for me (Come together!) I may not have it all figured out But what I've got, I've just gotta scream about And that's the way it makes me feel... knowing you Animal in Me Extra song from the 4Kids Mew Mew Power Soundtrack Singer: Bree Sharp You bring out, the animal in me Don't think I've ever felt this way! All you ever had to do to win me Was bringing out... the animal in me! Got this funny feeling from my head to my toes All my senses reeling, now anything goes Love's not extinct, it's endangered, it's true, We can save the world but who would save me from... (you) You bring out, the animal in me You bring out, the animal in me (The animal in me) You bring out, the animal in me (The animal in me) You bring out, the animal in me (The animal in me) You bring out, the animal in me (The animal in me) Don't Wake Me Up Blue Aqua/ Strawberry Scepter theme - Episode 26 Singer: Bree Sharp I know that you're out there, I can hear you calling. I've dreamed a million dreams since we first met. When you came along and taught me how to be strong Now nothing's ever gonna be right if I'm wrong Don't wake me up! (Don't wake me... Don't wake me up!) And tell me none of it's true. Don't wake me up! (Don't wake me... Don't wake me up!) To live in a world without you. Don't wake me up! Don't wake me up! Unless to tell me this dream is real It seems like, so long ago I used to be so unsure. I didn't know if our love would survive. But you set me free just by believing in me Now I don't want to know if it's not to be! Don't wake me up! (Don't wake me... Don't wake me up!) And tell me none of it's true. Don't wake me up! (Don't wake me... Don't wake me up!) To live in a world without you. Don't wake me up! Don't wake me up! Unless to tell me this dream is real (This dream is real...) Just tell me this love is real Category:Music